Recoding media such as cassette tapes, CDs, or MDs, which are relatively bulky and easy to handle because of their bulkiness have been commanded an overwhelming majority in on-vehicle recording and reproducing units. Large geometry of these recording media to be inserted for use from an inserting slot of a main body makes relatively easy to control an inserting direction. Meanwhile, in recent years, thin small-sized plate-like media, including various card-types, is gradually used in place of these recording media.
These plate-like recording media (hereinafter referred to simply as recording media) are small one in which music information, character information, or image information is recorded, as is well known, and they have a large capacity and excellent in portability thanks to the high degree of integration of semiconductor devices. However, these recording media are small in shape and thick, and for this reason, it is hard to insert therein and take out therefrom the main body. Technologies wrestling with improvement of this defect include, e.g., a technology, which provides a record-medium receiving section, from which the record medium is dismountable, on a closed face of a door and enables a supply of the information recorded in the record medium from the record medium stored in the receiving section to the main body (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
However, a dust-tight door at the inserting slot and a door used for accommodating the record medium, disclosed in the Patent Document, are a relatively large door, which are arranged to open outward on the front of the main body. What is more, these doors take up a large space on account of their opening-out structure and take much time until the receiving section gets to a mountable state on the grounds of their large pivot.
Meanwhile, when a record medium is used in an on-vehicle recording-reproducing unit, a special attention must be paid to dustproof, electrostatic, and liquid inclusion. Therefore, when the record medium is taken out therefrom through the inserting slot, the provision of a revolving door on the inserting slot is indispensable.
Patent Document 1: JP-A2002-108398
The conventional recording-reproducing unit has been arranged such that the record medium is received in the door itself, which opens and closes; the door is designed to open outward from a front side of the main body; and the record medium cannot be inserted therein or taken out therefrom until the door is opened. Thus, there has been apprehensive of that a much operating time may be taken for insertion and take out of the record medium.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide an opening-closing mechanism for a record medium, while preventing an invasion of foreign matters through the inserting slot, enables the record medium to be readily and promptly inserted therein and taken out therefrom.